To je butelka tego nie ogarniesz cz. 6
Członek Konklawe wziął w swoją masywną dłoń butelkę z alkoholem i jednym, płynnym ruchem ją otworzył. Przyłożył ją do ust, odchylił i wlał sobie do gardła trunek. Po chwili butelka była cała pusta a Vulaus siedział dalej na swoim miejscu, przez ułamek sekundy się krzywiąc. -Wysokoprocentowy.- stwierdził Kronikarz, smakując napój.- Destylat alkoholowy rozcieńczony wodą, nieprawdaż? Przemek załamał się lekko. - Nie miałeś tego analizować tylko pozwolić się upić.- stwierdził z przekąsem chłopak. - Coś nie pykło.- stwierdziła siedząca za nim Neko-Strange. - Wygląda na to że to nie jest jego słabość.- powiedział również zawiedziony Mikhaln. - Gramy dalej?- spytał Serek. - Nie!- zakrzyknął Przemek, zaskakując wszystkich.- Wiem że to twoja słabość, Kronikarzu i mam zamiar to udowodnić. Vulaus uśmiechnął się drwiąco. - Czy wiesz może, reinkarnatorze, jaka jest definicja obłędu?- spytał członek Konklawe, z niezmiennym wyrazem twarzy kładąc przed sobą opróżnioną butelkę..- To powtarzanie wciąż tych samych, nie mających sensu praktyk i liczenie że odniosą skutek. Zapadłą cisza. Nikt właściwie nie miał nic do dodania- ot, Przemek się pomylił. Zdarza się. W sumie często, jeśli dobrze się nad tym zastanowić. - Grajmy dalej.- bardziej stwierdził niż poprosił Serek. Miał naprawdę wielką ochotę żeby zgnoić swojego szwagra albo siostrę. - Zgoda.- stwierdził Przemek, siadając naprzeciwko Vulausa.- Teraz moja kolei. Chwile po wypowiedzeniu tych słów niebieskowłosy pacnął palcem butelkę stojącą przed Kronikarzem. Ta przewrócila się i wskazała centralnie na Vulausa. - Wypadło na ciebie.- stwierdził Przemek. Nie wiadomo czy chłopak wierzył w zasadność swoich działań, bo jego towarzysze raczej byliw tej kwestii sceptyczni. - Skarbie, znowu k#rwisz logikę.- powiedziała Strange, drapiąc się za kocim uszkiem. - Vulaus nigdy na to nie pójdzie.- stwierdził Serek. - Wyzwanie.- powiedział krótko Kronikarz. Przez chwilę panowała niczym nie zmącona cisza. - Zgodził się?!- zakrzyknęli w jednym momencie Mikhaln, Serek i Strange. Przemek uśmiechnął się i spojrzał Kronikarzowi prosto w oczy. - Walcz ze mną.- powiedział chłopak. Członek Konklawe podniósł brwi ze zdumienia, natomiast inni towarzysze wyrazili pewien stopień sceptyzmu co do pomysłu przyjaciela. - Zginiesz.- stwierdził Mikhaln. - Poj#bało Cię?!- zakrzyknął Serek. - Masz jakąś dz#wkę w Zaświatach i ci do niej śpieszno, prawda?!- wydarła się zrozpaczona Strange - Co?- spytał mocno zdezorientowany Przemek. - Zgoda.- powiedział lekko rozbawiony Vulaus.- Chociaż nie mogę się oprzeć żeby wytknąć swoistą ironię sytuacji: chcesz ze mną walczyć. Ty, który wymyślił te grę by zapobiec bójce. - To będzie inna walka.- powiedział chłopak, uśmiechając się triumfalnie.- Taka, którą z całą pewnością wygram. Pewność siebie niebiskowłosego dziwiła Vulausa. Miał on reinkarnatora za osobę w miarę rozgarniętą i rozumiejącą niemożliwą do pokonania przepaść między ich umiejętnościami. Żył w końcu od tysiącleci, musiał wyciągnąć jakąś naukę z tak relatywnie długiej egzystencji. Kronikarz zamyślił się. Być może nie docenił głupoty gatunku ludzkiego? Może oni potrafią być w jakiś sposób odporni na wiedze? Będzie musiał się przekonać, pomoże to mu w jego badaniach. - Dobądź broni.- poprosił Vulaus. Przemkowi nikt nie musiał dwa razy powtarzać. Wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie i po chwili z jego rękawa wysunęła się kolejna zgrzewka wódki. Podobnie z drugim rękawem. Po chwili dwie butelki napoju alkoholowego leżały kolejno przed Przemkiem i Vulausem. - Pokonam Cię w jedynej rzeczy w której jestem naprawdę dobry.- powiedział Przemek, uśmiechając się bezczelnie. Vulaus westchnął. No cóż, na pewno tego typu walka będzie odrobinę dłuższa niż wymiana ciosów którą Kronikarz zakończyłby w ułamek sekundy. - A jak się skończy alkohol?- spytał Serek. - Mikhaln dorobi.- powiedział Przemek, otwierając instynktownie butelkę. Vulaus zrobił to samo. - Niech wam będzie.- stwierdził Arcymag, wzruszając ramionami.- Mam sporo energii magicznej, mogę jakiś ułamek na was przeznaczyć. Wiele zgrzewek później - Na Odyna!- zakrzyknął Mikhaln, leżąc sposcony na podłodzę. Mag miał typowe objawy przemęczenia: wory pod oczami, bladą skórę i dyszący głos.- W życiu nie zużyłem tyle magii w tak krótkim czasie. Przemek i Vulaus nadal siedzieli naprzeciw siebie. Ich ciała lekko się kołysały, a dłonie w których trzymali butelki z wódką lekko drżały. Niebieskowłosy walczył z zezem rozbieżnym w oczach,próbując skupić się na Vulausie. Przemek już nie pamiętał ile wypił- nie było to ważne. Liczy się zwycięstwo. Fioletowe słonie mogły latać nad jego głową w złotych łodziach podwodnych, czerwone pomarańcze mogły stawać się mgłą, leżąca naprzeciw szafka mogła nagle stać się bardzo ruchable a .Nowoczesna być idealną, świeżą i niezależną alternatywą na polskiej scenie politycznej- ale tak długo jak Słońce kręci się wokół Ziemi, niebieskowłosy nie pozowoli się pokonać w piciu. Ciężko było cokolwiek wyczytać z twarzy Vulausa. Miał on cały czas jeden, niesamowicie poważny wyraz twarzy- poza lekkim kołysaniem ciała i drżeniem rąk nie było widać żadnych oznak upojenia alkoholowego. W przeciwieństwie do ledwie przytomnego Przemka. Podnieśli ręce w jednym momencie, również równocześnie zaczęli pić. Wódka przechodziła przez gardło chłopaka bardzo opornie- Przemek czuł że albo zaraz zwróci to co zabrał, albo zwyczajnie padnie. Obraz świata wokół niego był już zupełnie nie ostry. Obydwu udało się jednak wyzerować swoje butelki. Przemek jednak czuł że nie da rady. To był już koniec- ostatnią rzeczą jaką chłopak zobaczył nim zamknął oczy, był obraz sięgającego po kolejną zgrzewkę Vulausa. Przemek zamknął powieki i był gotów poddać sie całkowitemu upojeniu i ponieść konsekwencje następnego dnia. Wtem jednak coś się stało. Usłyszał głośny huk i cały okręt zakołysał. Zaskoczony chłopak szybko otworzył oczy i maksymalnie wytężając wzrok zobaczył przed sobą leżącego z upojenia alkoholowego Vulausa. Jakiekolwiek zmęczenie przestało mieć znaczenie. - Jehtem Krhuuulem Świa...- mocno wstawiony Przemek nie zdążył dokończyć zdania. Jedyną rzeczą jaką zdążył zrobić nim owładnęły nim torsje, było dobiegnięcie do okienka. Przez głowę mocno wstawionego, rzygającego Przemka przeszła jedynie myśl, że zwycięstwo miewa gorzki smak. I że nie trzeba było tyle wpi#przać dzisiaj rano. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures